Alejate de mi
by ino-sakura14
Summary: Itachi, si no terminas con ella, yo mismo la mato escuchaste ...Esto se acabo Ino-dijo sin poder mirarla...-¿Por qué?- un ItaIno dejen reviews :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí con un Nuevo ItaIno xD hace tiempo que quería escribir uno pero no sabia como hacerlo, hasta que escuche esta canción y la inspiración llego xd .Ojala les guste la canción se llama Aléjate de mi es de Camila una de mis favoritas ^^.

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto *_*.**

* * *

Flash Back.

_-Kisame por favor eso es lo mejo que tienes?-pregunto con tono burlón Itachi._

_-Solo te estoy dando ventaja no quiero terminar este encuentro tan rápido._

_-Si como no por que mejor no aceptas de una vez que soy mucho mejor que tu._

_-En tus sueños querido Itachi.-y comenzó la pelea de nuevo hasta que cierta vocecita los interrumpió._

_-¡¡¡¡ ITACHI-SENPAI!!!!-grito Tobi apareciendo en medio de ambos ninjas._

_-¿¡¡Qué quieres Tobi no ves que estaba apunto de acabar con el!!?-exclamo Kisame._

_-Itachi-senpai podemos hablar-miro a Kisame-en privado._

_-Hmp esta bien espera Kisame enseguida acabo contigo-dijo sonriendo de manera arrogante._

_Caminaron hasta llegar a una oscura habitación, la mas escondida en la guarida de los Akatsukis, alii , Tobi quito su mascara mostrando su verdadero rostro, cosa que no sorprendió a Itachi, el sabia hace bastante tiempo la verdadera identidad de "Tobi"_

_-Ahora si me puedes decir que diablos quieres?_

_-Pero que formas son esas de hablarle a tu superior._

_-Superior? Si como no, Madara para mi tu no eres nada, solo una simple persona a la cual en algún momento voy a matar-dijo mirándolo fríamente con aires de superioridad._

_-Itachi, Itachi ni en tus mejores sueños me mataras-contesto tranquilamente-pero en fin no es eso lo que te quería decir._

_-Pues entonces habla rápido tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí escuchándote._

_-Un pajarito me conto que últimamente has frecuentado mas de lo debido la aldea de la Hoja quiero saber el por que de eso._

_No esperaba esa pregunta, trago ruidosamente sintiendo sus manos empezaron a temblar y sudar por culpa del nerviosismo, de a poco se tranquilizo volviendo a tener su postura seria ._

_-Aun nos falta atrapar a Naruto, estoy tratando de investigar como hacerlo eso es todo._

_-Y esas investigaciones duran toda la noche?_

_-No se a que quiere llegar Madara._

_-Aun no ?entonces te daré otra pista-dijo acercándose aun mesa donde se sirvió un vaso de sake, miro fijamente al pelinegro y siguió-ese mismo pajarito me conto que en tus supuestas "investigaciones" una linda rubia te acompaña, su nombre es Yamanaka Ino verdad?_

_-Eso no te incumbe-dijo Itachi bajando un poco la mirada, al parecer Madara había descubierto su gran secreto._

_-Claro que me incumbe, Itachi ya no tienes que esconderlo, se que es tu novia hace mas de un año, se que casi todos los días llegas de madrugada con la excusa de que estabas entrenando o investigando, pero solo quiero advertirte una cosa._

_-¿¡Mandaste a alguien para que me espiara!?-pregunto furioso activando su Sharingan._

_-Te voy a hacer una pequeña advertencia-dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que le habían preguntado anteriormente-Termina con ella.-aquello sorprendió a Itachi, como podía pedirle algo así, el la amaba, no podía imaginarse sin ella._

_-No-fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida._

_-Piensa, sabes bien que planeamos atacar Konoha en algunos meses, si por alguna razón te tocara pelear con ella tendrías que destruirla como a cualquier otro enemigo, o si nos tocara a alguno de nosotros combatir con ella seria lo mismo, tu no podrías interferir aunque quisieras, Itachi, si no terminas con ella, yo mismo la mato escuchaste, no dejare que por un simple amorío tuyo todo mi plan se eche a perder-Itachi solo se detuvo, Madara tenia razón, el día de la invasión el no podría protegerla, tendría muchos ninjas de los cuales encargarse además, si no hacia lo que Madara quería simplemente el la iba a matar, no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que Ino esta muerta por su culpa-Si de verdad la quieres harás lo correcto._

_No quería seguir escuchándolo, salió y camino hacia su habitación, saco su capa y se encamino a Konoha, hoy había acordado encontrarse con Ino a medianoche, esta seria una larga y dolorosa noche._

Fin Flash Back.

Había llegado hace algunos minutos, aun seguía pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Madara hace algunas horas, estaba apunto de cometer el error mas grande de su vida, pero sabia que era lo mejor, aunque el sufriera era lo mejor.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo como la brisa movía sus cabellos, aquel lugar estaba rodeado de paz, y tranquilidad, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Sintió unos pasos acercarse, supo de inmediato que era ella, un nudo se formo en su garganta, peor un así trato de parecer lo mas tranquilo posible.

-Perdón por la tardanza pero esta vez me costo un poco despistar a Izumo-san y Kotestsu-kun.-dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba al shinobbi para besarlo pero este corrió la cara haciendo que la chica se extrañara un poco.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Itachi?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Esto se acabo Ino-dijo sin poder mirarla, la Yamanaka se paralizo un poco, aquello simplemente no podía ser cierto.

_Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

_Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte._

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte__._

-Itachi si esto es una broma créeme que no es para nada graciosa-dijo subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

-No bromearía con algo así-contesto levantándose-No gano nada con hacerlo.

_La luz ya, no alcanza....._

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza......._

_Un Ángel te cuida......._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...._

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que débiles lagrimas bajaran por su rostro-Por que Itachi, que hice mal.

-Solo me aburrí de ti eso es todo-contesto lo mas fríamente que pudo, odiaba verla llorar y mas si era por su culpa pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASO ENTRE NOSOTROS, DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICE POR TI-grito, desahogándose, sintiendo como su alma se rompía en pequeños pedazos.

-Es tan difícil entender? Ya no me sirves, ya no te necesito solo me estorbas.

-¿Qué ya no te sirvo?-exclamo furiosa y dolida-porque me tratas como si fuera un objeto, un juguete.

-Porque eso es lo que eres para mi, un juguete nada más. -Sintió un golpe en su mejilla, su rostro se giro un poco, y cuando la miro pudo notar todo el sufrimiento que estaba causando, aquellos azulinos ojos que irradiaban una alegría inmensa ahora solo demostraban rabia, dolor, sufrimiento, todo causado por la misma persona, el.

_Y aléjate de mi amor...._

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco...._

_y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

_Si aun no me lo crees amor..........._

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir_

_a quien mas quiero.._

-Por que mentiste, porque me engañaste diciendo que me amabas, ¿acaso lo que paso entre los dos no te importa, solo me utilizaste?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por fin entendiste, si, yo solo te utilice, nunca te ame, cuando lo decía solo te estaba mintiendo, que tu lo creyeras no es mi problema.-dijo en un tono un tanto burlón, estaba siendo lo mas duro que podía.

-Como pude ser tan tonta, S-akura, Sai, Shikamaru, t-todos me advirtieron que esto p-asaria, p-pero yo no les hice caso p-preferí creerte, preferí seguir con esto, que tonta fui, q-que ingenua-dijo llorando mientras se abrazaba a si misma, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, quería pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla, que terminaría pronto, pero no, esto era la realidad.

_La luz ya, no alcanza....._

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza......._

_Un Ángel te cuida......._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...._

No fue capaz de mirarla, cuando le decía todas aquellas mentiras en ningún momento la miro, si tan solo supiera la verdad, si supiera que estaba haciendo todo esto para salvarla, ahora ella lo odiaría, y eso era justo lo que tenia que hacer, odiarlo y reconstruir su vida al lado de alguien menos peligroso que el.

-Espera-dijo la rubia-antes de que te marches quiero que me digas que no me amas y que nunca te importe-mientras mas hablaba mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Pero si eso ya te lo dije para que quieres que te lo repita.

-Quiero que me lo digas mirándome a los ojos.-y en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron, se perdieron en los ojos del otro, esta seria la última vez que podrían estar así, Itachi reacciono soltándose del agarre con brusquedad, rompiendo el contacto visual.

_Y aléjate de mi amor...._

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco...._

_y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

_Si aun no me lo crees amor............_

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir_

_y hacer llorar_

_A quien mas quiero…_

-Yo…-como podía pedirle algo así, es verdad, no había sido capaz de mirarla en ningún momento, desvió su mirada hacia la luna llena que esa noche los acompañaba, recordó cuando la encontró por primera vez, le pareció simplemente irritante, pero no podía dejarla sangrando en medio de la nada, así que la salva, desde ese día quedaron unidos, algo especial se formo entre ambos, se enamoraron.

Pero ambos ahora estaban sufriendo por lo que creyeron un día ser felices, todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar, de una u otra manera todo acaba.

-Escucha bien Ino, yo nunca te ame, nunca me importaste solo te use para pasar el rato nada mas, ahora quiero que desaparezcas, no quiero volver a verte, estoy aburrido de jugar a ser el novio perfecto, te quedo claro?.-aquellas palabras fueron como espinas clavándose en su corazón, estaba completamente destruida por dentro, ¿como Itachi pudo jugar con ella de ese modo?, tan fácil era de engañar, al parecer si, cuando las personas se enamoran se ciegan completamente.

-Esta bien-dijo secando sus lagrimas, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose-esta será la ultima vez que me veras, pero quiero que una cosa te quede claro, nadie te va a amar tanto como yo lo hice-lo miro fijamente, quería odiarlo pero en ese momento lo único que quería era abrazarlo, era capaz de perdonarlo con tal de que todo fuera como antes.-Espero que seas feliz, q-que la chica a la que e-elijas sea mejor que y-yo, o-jala no te aburras de ella como lo hiciste conmigo-y sin decir mas desapareció, Itachi solo se quedo observando por donde había desaparecido la rubia, su corazón igual estaba destruido, sentía como si algo dentro de el se hubiera roto, ya no había marcha atrás, quería ir detrás de ella decirle cuanto la amaba, que nunca la uso, que ella seguiría siendo la persona mas importante en su vida, pero era demasiado tarde.

Es verdad, cuando uno se enamora verdaderamente se ciega y no le importa lo que digan los demás, hará lo que sea para estar junto a la persona que ama, pero también, cuando uno ama es capaz de hacer todo por esa persona incluso destruirse uno mismo solo para que ella pueda ser feliz.

* * *

Hola!!!! Me costo un poco hacerlo pero al fin lo termine.

Una preguntita **¿Quieren conti?**

Pues ya saben en donde dejar sus respuestas, espero que le halla gustado, es el songfic mas largo que he hecho ^^U

Bueno se cuidan y dejen Review para saber sus opiniones, acepto todo sugerencias criticas de todo ^^

Sayo!

Megumii


	2. No dejare que me olvides

Holaa :D como ven decidi seguir con este fanfic n.n va a ser muy dificil porque todavia tengo que terminar el NaruHina y el SasuIno pero igual me quise arriesgar asi qe si sale medio malo ya saben cual es la causa tener 3 fics totalmente distintos en la cabeza es muy estresantes xd

Ojala les guste n_n

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8—

Habian pasado seis mese ya desde su ultimo encuentro con la Yamanaka, esos meses fueron los peores que había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, extrañaba sus regaños, sus gritos, sus besos, sus caricias,etc, extrañaba todo de ella, pero sabia que había hecho lo correcto.

Cada vez que le tocaba alguna misión de espionaje en la aldea de la Hoja le pedía a alguno de sus compañeros que lo reemplazara pero esta vez no había podido, por mas que le rogo a todos sus compañeros los lugares estaban ya destinados y ninguno lo pudo ayudar.

-_Porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi- _pensaba mientras era seguido por uno de sus compañeros, Sasori.-_De todas las aldeas que existen porque justo a mi me tuvo que tocar Konoha, Madara me esta provocando pero no le hare en el gusto._

-Ya llegamos Itachi-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bien este es el plan, yo recorreré la aldea por dentro y tu vigilaras por fuera, sí alguna vez te necesitara, cosas que dudo te enviare a uno de mis cuervos.

-Ok.

-Bien-dijo haciendo un jutsu con sus manos, transformándose en un chico totalmente diferente a el, se dirigió a las puertas de la aldea, con mucha destreza logro escabullirse de los sistemas de seguridad, para el eso era pan comido lo había hecho antes cuando Ino no podía salir.

Cuando entro no le pareció nada nuevo, la misma gente de siempre, recorrió un poco hasta que en un descuido paso por fuera de la florería Yamanaka, miles de recuerdos vinieron a su memoria ¿ y si entraba? Total era una persona diferente, solo quería ver si había cambiado, quería ver sus ojos de nuevo, quería ver su sonrisa y todo aquello que la hacia tan especial.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta las manos empezaron a tiritarle, nunca pensó que estaría tan nervioso, pero no quizo retroceder, tomo aire y entro pero lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba.

Detrás del mezon donde se atendía a la gente estaba Ino al parecer con su nuevo novio besándose apasionadamente, aquella imagen lo marco, sintió una especie de mezcla de rabia y dolor, quería separarlos y matar a aquel que se atrevió a besar a SU Ino, pero recordó algo muy importante, ella ya no era suya, el le había roto el corazón , ella tenia todo el derecho a rehacer su vida aunque su alma se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-Perdon no quería interrumpir, puedo volver en otro momento-hablo rompiendo ese momento .

-Lo siento – dijo sonrojada la rubia.

-Hmp-fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse al mesón.

-¿Andas buscando un arreglo en especial?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Quiero cosmos –dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cosmos?-pregunto algo sorprendida, trataba de encontrar la mirada del chico hasta que lo logro, esos ojos, eran tan parecidos a los de el… -C-creo que hay algunos atrás, S-Sai cariño puedes ir a buscarlos por favor?-le pregunto a su novio que estaba dibujando sentado cerca de ella.

-Te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Itachi.

-Claro-dijo Ino.

-Sabes si han sabido algo de Uchiha Itachi ?-aquella pregunta inesperada hizo que la rubia abriera sus ojos a mas no poder, sintió algo en su interior, un ardor que hace tiempo no sentía.

-Y-yo-le costaba hablar- Porque te interesa saber ?¿Lo conoces?.

-Hmp quien sabe-dijo el chico.

-Aquí están las flores Ino-dijo Sai entrando con el ramo.

-G-gracias Sai-aun no podía hablar muy bien, ese chico le era extremamente conocido, era extremadamente parecido a Itachi.-Aquí están.

-Gracias-dijo el chico y le paso el dinero, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ino lo siguio con la mirada, nunca lo había visto en la aldea, el chico la había dejado intrigada, tenia la mirada perdida cosa que Sai pudo notar.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el pintor.

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-No lo se estas distraída.

-¿Habias visto a ese chico antes ?-pregunto Ino.

-No me fijo en la gente de esta aldea que no sea ninja Ino.-la chica no dijo nada.

-Iré por una pastilla me duele la cabeza encárgate del negocio.

-Ok-

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-Al parecer aun no me olvidas Yamanaka-dijo Itachi, había notado el nerviosismo de la rubia cuando pregunto si sabían algo de el, le alegraba la idea de saber que a pesar de todo Ino seguía sintiendo algo por el.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8

-Donde abre guardado esas pastillas por dios !-gritaba la rubia enfadada, había buscado por todos los muebles de la casa y aun así no encontraba el medicamente que le quitaría el dolor.-Los buscare por ultima vez en mi pieza.

Cuando entro vio algo que la dejo en blanco, una flor cosmos en su velador. Cada vez que Itachi iba a verla por las noches le dejaba una cosmos en su velador antes de irse, con delicadeza la tomo entre sus manos mientras la observaba con atención, una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla ¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Acaso el había vuelto? No, eso no era posible, el no podía haber vuelto, no quería creerlo, tal vez su padre la había dejado, si tuvo que haber sido su padre.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando…-dijo sentada en su cama-Itachi…¿Por qué volviste?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A la salida de Konoha esperaba recostado en un árbol Sasori, Itachi rápidamente subió y se paro frente a el.

-Valla tardeaste mucho-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hmp, creo que volveré mañana el zorro no estaba en la aldea asi que no pude averiguar mucho.

-Entonces en que te tardaste tanto ?

-En nada que te importe ¬¬

-Mañana no pienso acompañarte ¬¬-dijo Sasori inflando los cachetes.

-No me importa vengo solo.-dijo Itachi de lo mas tranquilo.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol mientras Itachi le seguia el paso, al parecer mañana seria un largo día.

-_No podrás sacarme de tu vida tan rápido Ino, no lo permitiré tu eres mía y de nadie mas-_penso y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no sabia si eso era lo correcto solo estab haciendo lo que el corazón le decía.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-

Bueno aquí esta la conti n.n ojala les guste :D gracias a todos los que comentaron me sirvió mucho para seguirlo :D espero no haberlos desilusionado n.n

Si les gusto dejen Review i si no les gusto háganmelo saber igual para mejorarlo

Bye

.::Megumii::.


	3. Empiezan los problemas

Holo :3 no se porque pero me encanta escribir ItaIno *_* xd asi que decidi continuar con el fic :3 , el sasuino esta casi listo n.n ! en clase se me vienen todas las ideas :Z solo por el aburrimiento xd ojala les guste n.n

8-88-8-8-8—8-8-8-88-8-88—88-8-888-8-8-8—88-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8—8-8-

Aquel incidente que había pasado con la flor cosmos que apareció misteriosamente sobre su velador la había dejado pensando algunos días, trataba de encontrarle una explicación lógica pero nada le cuadraba.

-maldita flor-dijo mirando el macetero donde la puso ese día , no quería que se marchitara después de todo seguía siento una hermosa flor.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-99-99-9-9-9-9-9-999999-9)_9

Mientras tanto muy lejos de la residencia Yamanaka , específicamente en la guarida Akatsuki s encontraba Itachi, encerrado como siempre en su habitación , la imagen de Ino con ese chico besándose de esa manera que solo el podía besarla hizo que sintiera una sensación en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido, no eran celos, bueno si lo eran pero también estaba mezclada con otra cosa. Miedo. por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo de perder a alguien , porque eso será, el la estaba perdiendo, mas bien ya la había perdido pero a pesar de todo quería recuperarla mas que nada en el mundo.

-No te dejare ir Yamanaka, hare todo lo posible para que me recuerdes , tu eres mía-una sonrisa llena de maldad se dibujo en su rostro mientras agarraba su capa y salía del cuarto para reunirse junto a sus otros compañeros.

-Milagro que apareciste Itachi-dijo Pein sarcásticamente.

-Si si como digas-contesto despreocupadamente –hay noticias del zorro?

-De eso se trata lo que vamos a hablar-el ambiente se tensó-cazamos un alcon mensajero de Konoha que se dirigía a la aldea de la lluvia, en el mensaje están todos los nombres de los ninja que se unirán al ejercito formado por las cuatro aldeas para derrotarnos.

-Valla estúpidos-dijo Sasori riendo- piensan que uniéndose podrán derrotarnos, esos imbéciles simplemente no pierden la esperanza.

-El Kyubi va incluido en la lista?-pregunto Zetsu.

-Desde luego-dijo Pein-se dividen en dos grupos de 3 y uno de 4 , el Uzumaki esta en el de 4 junto con Inuzuka Kiba , Nara Shikamaru y Aburame Shino, en el otro esta Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee y Akimichi Chouji y en el ultimo Sai, Yamanaka Ino-Itachi frunció el ceño-y Hyuga Hinata.

-Pero solo tenemos los nombres de los de Konoha ¿ como sabremos cuales son los otros?- pregunto Kisame.

-Los otros no importan solo hay que fijarnos en el Kyubi y para eso tendremos que matar a todos sus compañeros.

-Ja! Tarea fácil-dijo Deidara sonriendo sádicamente.

-No hay que confiarse, después de todo el Kyubi va con ellos-dijo la única chica del grupo.

-Por eso destruiremos los equipos de 3 hasta llegar donde se encuentra Naruto, hay que impedir que lleguen a la lluvia .

En el mensaje sale que día partirán?

-Si en una semana.

-Entonces que hacemos?

-Aun no lo se esta noche pensare en las posiciones y mañana se las digo, ahora lárguense menos ustedes.-dijo apuntando a Itachi y Sasori.

-Que quieres Pein ¬¬

-Necesito que vuelvan a Konoha y averigüen a que hora partirán los nijas.

-Hmp esta bien ¬¬ -dijo el pelirrojo, Itachi no dijo nada y salió tras su compañero.

8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8(8-8-8-8-88-

En Konoha …

-Que pasa Ino te noto rara desde hace unos días –dijo Sai mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia de su novia, estaban acostados bajo un gran árbol a las afuera de Konoha abrazados, la chica tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del chico.

-Que cosas dices Sai estoy igual que siempre-contesto tratando de sonreír pero no le resulto.

-No me mientas-dijo Sai- te conozco y se que te pasa algo.

-Tengo miedo- sentencio.

-No debes temer, estos años hemos mejorado mucho estoy seguro que podemos derrotarlos.

-Pero ellos igual han entrenado y sus jutsus son mucho mejor que los de nosotros.

-No pienses eso-le beso la frente-vamos a estar bien además yo te protegería con mi vida Ino.

-No quiero perderte no lo soportaría-dijo Ino.

-Y no lo harás.

-Prométemelo-dijo seriamente mirando fijamente , la angustia y el temor se reflejaban en ellos.

-Te lo prometo preciosa-dijo sonriéndole-Te amo.

La rubia se sorprendió un poco, aunque antes Sai le había dicho que la amaba esta vez sentía que su respuesta no seria del todo sincera-Y-yo igual Sai , yo igual te amo- y se abrazaron –"_perdóname"_-pensó con tristeza.

9-9)-)-99-9-9-9-9-9—9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-99-9-9-99—99—99—99-9-

Camino a Konoha my cerca de donde se encontraba la pareja de enamorados estaban Sasori e Itachi, por el camino no se dijeron ni una sola palabra, cosa que inquieto al pelirrojo que le encantaba hablar y sobre todo pelear por cualquier tema sin importancia, como no hallaba que hacer por el aburrimiento, empezó a hacer ruidos con su lengua, de a poco pudo notar como Itachi se inquieta y fruncía el ceño.

-PUEDES PARAR DE HACER ESO-grito enfurecido mientras le daba un golpe en su cabeza.

-Pero que sensible ¬¬ -dijo Sasori mientras se sobaba el chichón que le había hecho su compañero-hasta que por fin hablas ¿te pasa algo?

-Nada que te importe-dijo cortante.

-Eres un amargado Uchiha.

-Hmp ¬¬ .

-Oye amargado mira-dijo señalando a la pareja que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos. El corazón del Uchiha se apretó y un nudo se formo en su garganta.-Al parecer son de Konoha, podríamos llevárselos a Pein , deben saber algo del Kyubi además…-una sonrisa depravada se formo en su boca.-la rubia esta muy buena- eso ultimo hizo que la sangre le hirviera y unas ganas enormes de matar a Sasori se hicieran presentes pero trato de controlarse para no levantar sospecha después de todo nadie a parte de Madara sabia aquella relación que tuvo con la rubia.

-Si siguen ahí no podrás entrar a la aldea-dijo Sasori.

-No me subestimes se perfectamente como distraerlos, es mas ellos mismos mes llevaran a la aldea-Junto sus manos haciendo un jutsu de transformación convirtiéndose automáticamente en un adorable niño de no mas de 6 años, Sasori se largo a reír.

-Esta es tu famosa idea jaajajajaajajajaja.

-Cállate imbécil conozco bien a esta chica y uno de sus debilidades son los niños-dijo con voz infantil, lo que causo aun mas risa en su acompañante.

-Deja de reírte imbécil-grito el mini Itachi.

-Aprende a respetar a tus mayores mocoso-dijo devolviéndole aquel coscorrón que antes le había dado.

-Sasori-dijo con voz de ultra tumba-cuando vuelva ya veras lo que te pasara.

-Si si lo que digas –dijo conteniendo la risa-ahora ve antes que se vallan-y asi el pequeño partió hacia la pareja .

8-8-8-88-88-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—88-8-8-8—888-88-8-8-8

Con Ino y Sai…

-Ino te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Sai mirándola seriamente.

-Claro Sai-kun

-Tu no solamente tienes miedo de perderme, lo que no quieres es ver al Uchiha ¿o me equivoco?

Aquella afirmación sorprendió ala rubia ¡como demonios pudo descubrir lo que realmente le pasaba!

-P-pero que c-cosas dices Sai de donde sacaste eso.

-Solo responde-dijo cortante. Escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos-¡ Quien anda ahí !

-No me mate por favor-dijo un niño saliendo de los arbustos.

-Que haces por aquí pequeño ?-dijo Ino acercándose al niño.

-Y-yo m escape y y y corrí mucho y d-después no supe como volver.

-Y tus padres ?

-Yo no tengo padres, ellos nos abandonaron solo vivo con mi hermanos mayor-contesto.

-Es muy peligroso estar solo por estos lados¿ Acaso tu hermano no te dijo que estamos siendo vigilados por Akatsuki?

-Akatsuki? Es donde esta Itcahi-san verdad?-la rubia sintió como una patada en el estomago.

-Que sabes tu acerca de el-dijo Sai, pero el niño no respondió- Vamos mocoso responde !

-Sai no le grites!-dijo Ino.

-Porque lo defiende, es solo un mocoso que puede tener valiosa información de esos asesinos.

-Es solo un niño por el amor de dios! Esta perdido y solo no creo que este sea el mejor momento para interrogarlo-Sai no dijo nada-Amor-dijo Ino mas tranquila- vamos no te pongas así ahora el es nuestra responsabilidad.

Tienes razón perdón pequeño-dijo mientras le desordenaba el pelo al muchacho.

En el camino todo fue paz, Ino iba al medio de los dos tomando a ambos de las manos, hasta que por fin llegaron , caminaron un poco hasta que se detuvieron a conversar con Naruto y Sakura.

-Chicos quien era ese niño que andaba con ustedes ?-pregunto Sakura.

-Bueno el es-dijo Ino dándose vuelta para verlo pero no lo encontró-Sai el niño se escapo-dijo alarmada.

-No te preocupes tal vez se encontró con su hermano y se fue además estando dentro de la aldea no le pasara nada.

-Tienes razón –y siguieron hablando todos muy animados.

9-9-9-99-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9—9-9—9-99999_

La noche estaba cayendo , Ino se encontraba en la florería a punto de cerrarla, pero una persona inesperada llego.

-Estas cerrando? –pregunto el chico, Ino se dio vuelta para ver quien era, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora "_el otra vez "pensó- _Etoo… si , cerramos en 10 minutos .

-No me demorare mucho, solo quería agradecerte por traer de vuelta a mi hermano.

Ese niño era tu hermano? Pregunto sorprendida-etto no es nada ¿ pero como supiste que era yo?

-Fácil-dijo sonriendo de una manera muy seductora acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia-mi hermano dijo que era una chica rubia y muy bonita, la primera persona en la que pensé fuiste tu-Ino estaba completamente nerviosa , el chico cada vez la arrinconada mas hasta que termino chocando con una pared.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto sonrojada.

-Nada que tu no quieras hacer.

-Suéltala o te mato-dijo una voz mientras con un kunai apuntaba el cuello del chico.

-S-sai kun.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-99-9-9-9-9-9-9-99-9-9-9-9_

Bueno hasta aqui llego :3 ojala les halla gustado tanto como a mi (:

Dejen reviews :3

Bye (:


	4. Explicaciones

Hola :D ! que bueno que les haya gustado el cap anterior :D la gran pelea pronto se acerca shan ! :Z

Bueno disfruten de este iwal ^^

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-

-Sai-kun- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que sintiera como si el tiempo se detuviera y todo pasara en cámara lenta.

-Acaso no me escuchaste imbécil ¡ suéltala !-grito pero el chico no le obedeció, es mas, hasta estaba sonriendo de una manera tan sarcástica que parecía diabólica. Se acerco al oído de la rubia y susurro :

-Nos veremos pronto preciosa- y desapareció en una nube de humo. Ino estaba atónita, después de todo el chico era un ninja y nadie se había dado cuenta.

Aunque le costo un poco salir de ese pequeño estado de shock volvió a la realidad para encontrarse con la cara enfurecida de Sai, una expresión que nunca había visto.

-Y-YO… n-no se que paso-tartamudeaba solo del nervio que sentía al verse intimidada por esos ojos enfurecidos que la miraban.

-Se puede saber quien era el-dijo serio.

-E-El es… te acuerdas del niño que encontramos hoy ¿ -pregunto, Sai asintió.-bueno el es el hermano mayor del niño.

-Eso explica porque tratabas tan bien a ese niño.

-No es cierto , yo no sabia que eran hermanos –trataba de explicar la rubia.

-¡ Por favor Ino no mientas !

-¡ No estoy mintiendo ! ¡ Por favor Sai créeme !

-COMO QUIERES QUE TE CREA SI DEJO DE VERTE UNAS HORAS Y TE ENCUENTRO A PUNTO DE BESARTE CON OTRO.-grito desesperado pero mas que todo dolido.

Después de todos los gritos el silencio llego, por los ojos de la rubia empezaron a brotar débiles y rebeldes lagrimas. Sai estaba muy alterado así que decidió que lo mejor para los dos era irse. Paso por el lado de la chica sin mirarla, al momento de salir escucho su nombre.

-S-Si-kun por favor no te vallas.

-Adiós Ino.-fue lo único que dijo haciendo caso omiso a la suplica que le hizo su novia cerrando la puerta tras de si .

Ino callo de rodillas llorando ¿ porque no alejo a ese chico si sabia perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones ? ahora veía las consecuencias de dejarse llevar por tus impulsos sin pensar en los demás.

Termino de cerrar la tienda y subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta para que si padre no escuchara su llanto.

-Itachi…-susurro al borde de su ventana mientras sentía como la briza movía sus cabellos, ese chico era tan igual a el, esos ojos … era como si en ese momento Itachi hubiera estado ahí frente a ella a punto de besarla, por eso se haba dejado llevar porque por solo unos segundos quizo imaginar que ese chico era Itachi, su Uchiha…

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-

Con Itachi.

Ya llevaban tiempo saltando de árbol en árbol, les faltaba poco para llegar y como era de costumbre no había ni una comunicación entre ellos, pero Sasori una vez mas rompió el silencio.

-Descubriste algo que nos sirva ?

-Si, todo lo que pidió Pein.

-Espero que después de esto no nos haga volver a esa aburrida aldea.

-Por mi volvería las veces que fuera-susurro pero aun así Sasori lo escucho.

-¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que quieras volver? estas muy feliz y eso si que es raro en ti o_o-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Nada que te importe Sasori.

-Solo intentaba tener una charla contigo Itachi-baka ¬¬.

-A quien llamas baka Sasori-teme ¬¬¬¬

Y así se fueron todo lo que quedaba de camino discutiendo como niños pequeños , cualquiera que los escuchara jamás pensaría que detrás de esas actitudes de niños se escondían los asesinos mas buscados entre las 5 grandes aldeas.

Cuando llegaron Itachi se dirigió directamente a hablar con Pein para informarle lo que había averiguado.

-¿Cómo les fue?¿Averiguaste todo?

-Como siempre-dijo Itachi-salen de Konoha a las 7:00, el Jounin a cargo es Hatake Kakashi, hay que tener cuidado con el , no le quitara los ojos de encima a Naruto.

-Eso lo se-dijo Pein-reúne a todos tus compañeros en el salón hay que hacer una estrategia.

Itachi como nunca obedeció y se reunió con todos en el salón.

-Esto es lo que haremos pongan atención-el ambiente se tenso un poco y las miradas se dirigieron al pelirrojo lleno de pircings.

-Por lo que Itachi descubrió todos los ninjas partirán a las 7:00 bajo el mando de Kakashi , como es de esperar estará con el zorro por eso yo me ocupare de ellos junto con Itachi, Kisame y Sasori, Hidan , Kakuzu y Zetsu son el segundo grupo y Deidara y Tobi se encargaran de los que sobran.

-Y yo ¿donde quedo?-reclamo Konan-¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Ti estas fuera de esto Konan-

-¡Claro que no! No pienso quedarme sentada sin hacer nada.

-¡NO ESTOY PREGUNTANDO TU MALDITA OPINION ESTAS FUERA Y PUNTO!

Konan y Pein eran pareja hace casi dos años, tenían una relación algo rara, se basaba básicamente en peleas sobre todo este ultimo tiempo, gritos iban y venían, acompañados de portazos, malas caras y un ambiente mas tenso de lo normal.

-Chicos nos pueden dejar a solas por favor-dijo Konan sin quietar ni un segundo la mirada sobre del pelirrojo, todos se retiraron , después de todo no tenían ninguna intención de escuchar una nueva pelea entre sus compañeros.

-Ahora su Pein ¡me puedes explicar que fue esa estupidez que dijiste!-exploto por fin Konan.

-No es una estupidez es una orden,

-¿Por qué no dejas de sobreprotegerme tanto? Cada día que pasa me siento mas inútil viendo como todos entrenan, viendo como a todo les das misiones y a mi me dejas encerrada sin hacer nada- la verdad eso le dolía y mucho pero no se iba a quebrar frente a Pein ya lo hizo una vez cuando eran pequeños y prometió que no se volvería a repetir.

-No quiero perderte Konan ¡ como demonios no te das cuenta !.-dijo zarandeándola-Por que no puedes entender eso ! Si a ellos los expongo es porque su vida no me importa en lo mas mínimo pero tu …-y la miro fijamente mientras tomaba una de sus manos.-Tu eres mi vida, no soportaría perderte por eso prefiero mil veces que me odies y saber que estas viva a que te de en el gusto y mueras .

Todo aquello sorprendió a la chica, nunca Pein le había hablado de esa forma, de esa manera tan dulce, aunque trato de evitarlo una lagrima lbajo desde su ojo derecho, al sentir el liquido bajar por su rostro se giro rápidamente dándole la espalda al chico-Tu igual eres mi vida Pein, slo prométeme que volveras con vida, no es fácil vivir con la incertidumbre de pensar que en cualquier momento la persona que mas amas puede morir.

Dicho esto desapareció entre miles de papeles dejando a Pein con una media sonrisa, después de todo había logrado que Konan desistiera de su idea de acompañarlos.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-

En Konoha….

Estaban todos reunidos, solo esperaban a Kakashi, como siempre llegaba tarde los chicos estaban ya acostumbrados a sus innumerables atrasos y sus posteriores excusas que ni siquiera Naruto se creía. Al pasar casi 20 minutos el peliplatiado apareció como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ohaiyo chicos ^^-dijo

-¬_¬ DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABA?-dijeron todo al unisonó.

-Bueno lo que pasa es ….- todas las miradas curiosas se dirigieron rápidamente a el esperando que excusa inventaría ahora.-Es solo que me quede dormido gomen ^^U- (caída de todos al estilo anime xD)

Después de ese "pequeño percance" se pusieron serios y se enfocaron en lo realmente importante.

-Bueno los equipos están hechos así que no hay mucho que hacer, yo guiare al equipo de Naruto para una mayor seguridad, recuerden que últimamente Akatsuki a estado merodeando la aldea-el ambiente se tenso-Nosotros nos iremos por este camino para llegar directamente a la aldea-dijo indicando el camino recto.-Los dos equipos restantes traten de llevar esos encargos lo mas rápido posible-Tsunade les había encargado llevar una medicina a dos pueblos cercanos a Konoha-Aunque estemos separados tienen que estar alerta, si por alguna razón Akatsuki atacara y necesitamos ayuda no duden en dejar todo lo que estén haciendo y venir a combatir.

-Hai! – respondieron todos separándose en sus equipos correspondientes.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-

En el equipo de Ino.

Las cosas no estaban del todo bien, Sai aun no le diriguia la palabra y eso le dolia, no sabia como peor tenia que arreglar las cosa.

-Sai-kun-dijo acercándose al chico-¿Sera que podemos hablar?

-¿De que quieres hablar? Creo que todo quedo claro ayer.

-Nada quedo claro Sai, ni siquiera me dejaste hablar

-Entonces habla.

-Lo que paso fue….- y le conto todo lo que había sucedido, sin omitir ningún solo detalle, al no ver respuesta por ate del pelinegro n supo que ms hacer y solo lo abrazo, para su sorpresa fue correspondía de inmediato.

-Perdóname por ser tan tonto Ino-chan-dijo Sai- no soportaba mas estar así contigo.

-Valla pero que escena mas romántica-escucharon una voz desconocida, de inmediato sacaron sus Kunais y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-SALGAN!-dijo Sai.

-Vamos no seas tan gritón aquí estamos-y por detrás de los arboles salieron dos figuras : Tobi y Deidara.

-¿Akatsuki?-dijo el ambu-Estábamos esperando por ustedes.

Tras ver esas capaz solo un pensamiento cruzo la mente de la rubia –"_Itachi"_

Al parecer mas temprano que tarde sus destinos volverían a cruzarse. Lamentablemente el destino es el que manda, aunque no lo quieras te volverás a encontrar con todas aquellas personas que han pasado por tu vida algún día porque simplemente el destino es el que manda.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-

Y que les pareció ? ^^ trate de hacerlo e tiempo record D: lo empecé a hacer justo después de terminar con el capitulo del SasuIno xD

**FANDEINOEITACHIXSIEMPRE : **Me alegra que te guste QQ grax por el Review i no te preocupes la pelea viene en el próximo capitulo tengo muchas ideas para este fi casi que sigue leyendo QQ ¡

**aliceXshunforever**** , ****RAYMAR****,****yerik** **y a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review se los agradezco de todo Corazón QQ eso es lo que inspira a cualquier escritor a seguir con la historia QQ**

**Muchas gracias ojala este igual les guste C:**


	5. Marcando tu futuro¿que me espera?

Perdoooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooon por la demora T_T de verdad, me enfoque principalmente en el SasuIno y dejo los demás fics de lado pero estoy devuelta :D retomandolos todos , gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews que me han dejado n.n espero que les guste este capitulo (:

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

En el equipo de Ino.

Las cosas no estaban del todo bien, Sai aun no le diriguia la palabra y eso le dolia, no sabia como peor tenia que arreglar las cosa.

-Sai-kun-dijo acercándose al chico-¿Sera que podemos hablar?

-¿De que quieres hablar? Creo que todo quedo claro ayer.

-Nada quedo claro Sai, ni siquiera me dejaste hablar

-Entonces habla.

-Lo que paso fue….- y le conto todo lo que había sucedido, sin omitir ningún solo detalle, al no ver respuesta por ate del pelinegro n supo que ms hacer y solo lo abrazo, para su sorpresa fue correspondía de inmediato.

-Perdóname por ser tan tonto Ino-chan-dijo Sai- no soportaba mas estar así contigo.

-Valla pero que escena más romántica-escucharon una voz desconocida, de inmediato sacaron sus Kunais y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-SALGAN!-dijo Sai.

-Vamos no seas tan gritón aquí estamos-y por detrás de los arboles salieron dos figuras : Tobi y Deidara.

-¿Akatsuki?-dijo el ambu-Estábamos esperando por ustedes.

Tras ver esas capaz solo un pensamiento cruzo la mente de la rubia –"_Itachi"_

Al parecer mas temprano que tarde sus destinos volverían a cruzarse. Lamentablemente el destino es el que manda, aunque no lo quieras te volverás a encontrar con todas aquellas personas que han pasado por tu vida algún día porque simplemente el destino es el que manda.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

-Los estábamos esperando-dijo Sai y empezó la batalla. Sai luchaba contra Deidara mientras que las chicas atacaban a Tobi, trataban de derrotarlo pero Ino no tenía la cabeza en el duelo, tenía los pensamientos puestos en el Uchiha.

-_"Sal de mi cabeza maldito"-_pensaba la rubia mientras se defendia de los ataques de Tobi, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron luchando pero ya estaba cansada, los brazos los tenia co varias heridas y le sangraban un poco, era sierto todo lo que rumoreaban de los akatsukis, cada uno de ellos era extraordinariamente fuerte y estaba empezando a perder las esperanza.

-Hmp nos dieron el trabajo fácil Tobi-dijo Deidara lanzando por enésima vez a Sai por los aires-Si todos los ninjas de Konoha son asi esto será mas que pan comido.

-Hai Hai Deidara-sempai-respondio Tobi desde el otro lado dejando inconsiente a Hinata.

-Sabes…hoy como nunca no tengo ganas de matar a alguien,solo quería que vieran el verdadero arte y lo consegui,noquea a esa chica y vámonos-hizo una pequeña araña de arcilla casi invisible que se diriguio hacia Sai rápidamente.

-N-No acabaras con nosot-tros tan f-facilmente mald-dito-dijo Sai con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban creando nuevas bestias pero al momento en que la araña subió por su brazo hizo explocion de inmediato, nadie supo lo que paso tras esa nube de humo que dejo aquel estallido.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

En los otros equipos había pasado casi lo mismo, lo único que marco la diferencia fue la llegada inoportuna e inesperada de Konan a la batalla , claramente esto fue una gran distracción para Pein y mas cuando se desmayo de improviso, esto hizo que ambos juntos con Itachi desaparecieran del campo de batalla reuniendo en el camino a todos los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida lo primero que hizo Pein fue tomar a Konan en brazo y llevarla hacia la habitación no sin antes dar un muy fuerte portazo haciendo notar su enojo.

-Valla valla Konan lamentara haber intervenido en la pelea-dijo Sasori desde un rincón.

-Hmp vamos todos sabemos que en el fondo Konan controla a Pein-dijo Deidara-oh verdad miren, traje un botín de guerra-abrió un poco su chaqueta y de ahí saco un bulto cubierto de arcilla, la deshizo con cuidado y pudieron presenciar perfectamente el cuerpo dañado de una chica rubia-Ya encontré mi nueva entretención.

Itachi y Tobi se miraron instantáneamente, el Uchiha no lo podía creer, su ex novia estaba justo en frente de el,veía como Deidara acariciaba su rostro y observaba con deseo su cuerpo,la rabia empezó a consumirlo y no dudo en enfrentarlo.

-Sueltala o te mato Deidara-dijo con su mangekyo sharingan activado.

-¿Estas loco o que? Este es mi botín de guerra y yo hare lo que quiera con el-dijo con una mirada lujuriosa-y valla que se me ocurren varias ideas.

-Te lo advertí-y en un rápido movimiento toma a Deidara del cuello azotándolo contra una pared mientras poco a poco iba activando el amaterasu.

-Itachi para –dijo tranquilamente Kisame-Toma a la inútil que trajo Deidara pero ya dejen de hacer escándalo.

-Hmp-fue lo único que dijo, se dirigió hacia la rubia, la tomo y se la llevo ante la mirada atenta de todos.

-Me debes una artista

-Cállate maldito pez-respondió sobándose el cuello.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

En la habitación de Itachi.

La recostó en su cama mientras buscaba un paño para limpiar y curar sus heridas, Deidara había tenido compasión, prefería verla herida a verla muerta, dejo de limpiarla y solo se detuvo a observarla quien iba a pensar que el destino volveria a juntarlos y de esta forma tan poco común,ahora si que Ino estaba en peligro, seguramente Pein la utilizaría para sacarle información a base de las mas duras torturas ¿Cómo soportaría eso? Por mas que pensaba no hallaba la forma de sacarla de ahí sana y salva, aun sumido en sus pensamientos escucho un ruido provenir de la chica.

-Hmmm pero que dolor-decia la rubia entreabriendo los ojos y sobándose la cabeza.-¿D-Donde est-toy?

-En la guarida secreta de akatsuki-respondio la voz junto a ella e inmediatamente se puso de pie ahora si que no entendía absolutamente nada-¿I-Itachi pero que demonios pasa aquí?

-Pasa que eres nuestra nueva rehén-respondio con una media sonrisa.

-Tu maldito-murmuro entre dientes-¿QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDES CON ESTO ?¿PORQUE NO ME DEJAS VIVIR MI VIDA EN PAZ LEJOS DE TI ?

-Baja la voz si no quieres que te maten.

-¿Por qué me trajiste?-dijo sacando un kunai de su bolsillo y apuntándolo.

-Yo no te traje .

-Y entonces ¿Quién fue?

-Fue Deidara es una costumbre de el tomar chicas lindas como rehenes.

-No me importa quien sea solo me ire de aquí-y dicho eso camino rápidamente hacia la puerta pero en un rápido movimiento Itachi la tiro de un brazo corriéndola de ahí.

-Que parte de "estas en la guarida secreta de AKATSUKI" (haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra) no entendiste ¬_¬

-Hmp-sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que decía Itachi-¿Qué pretendes que haga? Que me quede aquí encerrada junto a un monton de asesinos sin saber que si las personas que amo están vivas?

-Hmp todos están vivos ,la pelea fue un asco porque Konan se interpuso así que no tienes porque preocuparte por tu noviecito-no puedo evitar decir lo ultimo con ironía y un claro toque de celos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?¿Como sabes que tengo un novio?

-Hmp sigues siendo tan irritante Yamanaka ya cállate de una vez.

-Responde Uchiha acaso…¿ me espiabas?-punto a favor para la rubia pudo notar como el Uchiha se tensaba y no encontraba alguna respuesta rápida.

-Eso es lo que tu…-pero un grito proveniente de afuera lo interrumpió.

-Uchiha baja ahora, Pein quiere verte.

-Hmp dile que ya voy Konan.-Ino miraba confusa la situación ya que no conocía a ninguno de los personajes nombrados.

-Tu solo quedate aquí y no te muevas.-dijo fríamente .

-Hmp tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer Uchiha.

-Si no quieres morir te quedaras aquí y no haras ningún ruido.-la rubia trago ruidosamente luego de escuchar eso.-Voy y vuelvo-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Ese maldito Uchiha que se cree, uyyyy odio que me mande-luego de decir lo ultimo una serie de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente,imágenes de ellos cuando aun estaban juntos,sus peleas siempre que el le decía que hacer y sus reconciliaciones luego de que ella le ponía su cara de gato con botas-siempre lo odie…

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Itachi haciéndose presente en la sala.

-Eso te pregunto

-Deidara fue quien la trajo-dijo apuntándolo como niño pequeño.

-ENTONCES PORQUE ME LA QUITASTE MALDITO T_T-decia Deidara con el ceño fruncido y unas lagrimillas por ahí.

-Por que ella es de mi aldea por lo tanto me pertenece ¬_¬.

-Eres un estúpido Uchiha-dijo el rubio-_"hmp esa rubia será mía tarde o temprano"_-pensó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-"_No me gusta nada esa sonrisa"-_decia mentalmente Itachi, llevaba años con Deidara asi que lo conocía a la perfeccion.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes hacer con ella aquí?-dijo el de los pircings.

-Quiero que se convierta en una de nosotros-respondió firmemente.

-¿Piensas que será de ayuda?

-Ino es una experta en control de mente, sería de gran ayuda si la mezclamos con my mangekyu sharingan.

-Hmp puede ser-dijo Pein analizando un poco la situación-Konan tu seras la encargada de entrenarla junto con Itachi, si en dos semanas no ven alguna mejora la mataremos-ninguno dijo nada –Ahora váyanse.

Todos los ninjas se retiraron,en todo ese tiempo Tobi había guardado silencio, ya llegaría el momento en el que pudiera conversar con el pelinegro, Itachi paso junto a Deidara y en un susurro le dijo:

-Ino es mia artista no te atrevas a acercarte a ella.

-Hmp , no me subestimes Uchiha, tu no eres mejor que yo-hubo un intercambio de miradas hasta que el rubio siguió su camino sonriendo.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

-Tengo que hallar la forma de escapar aunque este rodeada de los peores asesinos de todas las aldeas donde tienen técnicas completamente extrañas y están en un lugar extremadamente escondido-decía Ino paseándose de lado a lado-A quien engaño no tengo oportunidad de derrotarlos –dio un suspiro largo y pensó-_chicos por favor encuéntrenme, te necesito Sai-kun"._

-Valla por fin logre que me hicieras caso-dijo entrando a la habitación.-Luego bajaras y conoceras al resto.

-¿Tu crees que de verdad me interesa conocer a ese monton de asesinos? Que pasa por tu mente Itachi es como si no me conocieras.-dijo mirándolo directamente y vio en ellos esa soledad tan común de antes, ese negro profundo y lleno de secretos.

-Entiende Ino tu aquí no eres la princesita consentida como en Konoha, aquí a nadie le importa si te duele algo, si tienes hambre o frio, en este lugar no eres nadie, solo una persona mas a la cual matar, una persona mas para usar como juguete o como carnada-cada palabra que Itachi le decía sentía mas terror y menos esperanza ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

-Y QUE ESPERAS QUE HAGA?¿ QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ COMO SI NADA Y ACEPTE SER UN JUGUETE PARA TODOS USTEDES? –ya no aguantaba más las lagrimas, sentía tanta frustración y tanta rabia que no podía aguantar-por favor Itachi, por el amor que una vez nos tuvimos y por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos sácame de aquí.

-Ino yo…-y ahí estaba una vez mas la chica que lo volvia loco,la chica por la cual daría su vida, a la que amaba con locura, una vez mas estaba enfrente de el llorando, tan indefensa y frágil,casi por inercia se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero algo paso, cuando estaba apunto de tocarla esta le dio una cachetada.

-N-No pienses que porque te pedi ayuda o-olvide todo lo que me dijiste ese dia-dijo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos y mirándolo con rencor-no he olvidado ninguna de tus palabras.

-Hmp entonces si no quieres mi ayuda que te maten que hagan lo que quieran contigo a mi no me importa.-se alejo de la chica y salió dando un portazo, lo que el no sabia era que sierto ninja había escuchado cada palabra gracias a un pequeño insecto hecho de arcilla.

-Hmp te arrepentiras de tus palabras Itachi-aquella frase dicha por el pelinegro marcaria el futuro de la rubia en esa casa.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

¿Les gusto? Jaajja espero que si n.n me demore un poco en terminarlo porque hace tiempo no lo continuaba y había perdido la inspiración pero ya volvieron todas las ideas para poder seguirlo :D

**Dejen reviews** :D de verdad es de mucha ayuda n.n ojala les guste

Cuidense n.n y Feliz Año nuevo atrasado :3


	6. Esto es la Guerra

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88- 8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

-Tengo que hallar la forma de escapar aunque este rodeada de los peores asesinos de todas las aldeas donde tienen técnicas completamente extrañas y están en un lugar extremadamente escondido-decía Ino paseándose de lado a lado-A quien engaño no tengo oportunidad de derrotarlos –dio un suspiro largo y pensó-_chicos por favor encuéntrenme, te necesito Sai-kun"._

-Valla por fin logre que me hicieras caso-dijo entrando a la habitación.-Luego bajaras y conoceras al resto.

-¿Tu crees que de verdad me interesa conocer a ese monton de asesinos? Que pasa por tu mente Itachi es como si no me conocieras.-dijo mirándolo directamente y vio en ellos esa soledad tan común de antes, ese negro profundo y lleno de secretos.

-Entiende Ino tu aquí no eres la princesita consentida como en Konoha, aquí a nadie le importa si te duele algo, si tienes hambre o frio, en este lugar no eres nadie, solo una persona mas a la cual matar, una persona mas para usar como juguete o como carnada-cada palabra que Itachi le decía sentía mas terror y menos esperanza ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

-Y QUE ESPERAS QUE HAGA?¿ QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ COMO SI NADA Y ACEPTE SER UN JUGUETE PARA TODOS USTEDES? –ya no aguantaba más las lagrimas, sentía tanta frustración y tanta rabia que no podía aguantar-por favor Itachi, por el amor que una vez nos tuvimos y por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos sácame de aquí.

-Ino yo…-y ahí estaba una vez mas la chica que lo volvia loco,la chica por la cual daría su vida, a la que amaba con locura, una vez mas estaba enfrente de el llorando, tan indefensa y frágil,casi por inercia se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero algo paso, cuando estaba apunto de tocarla esta le dio una cachetada.

-N-No pienses que porque te pedi ayuda o-olvide todo lo que me dijiste ese dia-dijo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos y mirándolo con rencor-no he olvidado ninguna de tus palabras.

-Hmp entonces si no quieres mi ayuda que te maten que hagan lo que quieran contigo a mi no me importa.-se alejo de la chica y salió dando un portazo, lo que el no sabia era que sierto ninja había escuchado cada palabra gracias a un pequeño insecto hecho de arcilla.

-Hmp te arrepentiras de tus palabras Itachi-aquella frase dicha por el pelirubio marcaria el futuro de la rubia en esa casa.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88- 8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Cuando sintió el portazo que el chico dio antes de salir solo se largo a llorar ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Solo una pregunta abordaba en su cabeza… ¿Por qué ella?¿acaso tenia algo en especial o solo había sido por un capricho de esos asesinos?

-Muero de hambre pero no puedo bajar y sentarme ahí como si nada-dijo al aire un poco mas calmada-Porque se me ocurrió empezar la dieta justo ayer T_T –se recriminaba, su estomago le pedia a gritos comida pero su orgullo no la dejaba.

-Valla valla que hace una señorita tan linda en la habitación de un amargado como Itachi?-dijo un chico rubio entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Tu eres el que nos ataco?¿que es lo que quieres darme el golpe final? Pues hazlo preferiría eso a pasar un minuto mas aca -por la falta de comida ya no tenia ni fuerzas asi que no se puso en posición de defensa ni nada, si la iban a matar que fuera rápido.

-Yo puedo ser tu salvación aquí dentro-dijo y se acerco a ella buscando algo dentro de su sentir como la chica temblaba, sus ojos demostraban todo el miedo que tenia-Ten-dijo extendiéndole algo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una manzana.

-¿Por qué me la das?

-Se que mueres de hambre, tu chacra esta muy débil y si no comes algo en solo unos minutos estaras inconsiente, no puedes demostrarte débil ante ninguno aca menos ante Pain o no pasaras la noche.

-¿Y es ahora cuando te preocupas por mi? TU ERES EL MALDITO QUE ME CONDENO A ESTO!-grito con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-no necesito tu lastima ahora.

-Hmm quieras o no tendras que comer tarde o temprano-dejo la manzana sobre la cama y se agacho quedando a la altura de la chica-no me gustaría que semejante obra de arte muriera de hambre-Ino pudo notar en sus ojos ese deseo de lujuria que sentía al momento de tocar su mejilla. Temió por lo que pudiera pasar.

-No le digas al Uchiha que estuve aquí, será mejor que no sepa de nuestra pequeña conversación-dicho esto se retiro dejando a la rubia confundida ¿podía confiar si quiera un poco en alguien en aquella guarida?

-Una manzana no le hará mal a nadie, de verdad necesito comer algo-tomo la manzana y empezó a comérsela como si se fuera acabar el mundo.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88- 8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Como odiaba cuando Ino se ponía asi de terca, el solo quería ayudarla despues de todo sabia perfectamente como funcionaban las cosas pero también entendía que luego de las palabras que el le había dicho las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

-¿Y tu chica no vino a comer?-pregunto Pain.

-Hmp ¿acaso la ves acá?-respondió irritado el pelinegro.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando comemos puedes dejar ese carácter de mierda que tienes?-pregunto Konan.

-Mejor me voy ya lograron que se me fuera el apetito.-se retiro de la mesa y se fue a su habitación, a veces se preguntaba cuanto mas podía durar con todos esos inútiles.

Cuando entro a su cuarto la vio tirada sobre la cama mirando hacia la nada, sentía realmente lastima por ella, le dolía verla en esas condiciones, verla tan desamparada, era una muerta en vida…

-¿Realmente no quieres comer?-pregunto sentándose en la otra orilla de la cama.

-Quiero ducharme, si tengo que conocer a todos tus amiguitos por obligación prefiero hacerlo limpia.

-Hmp la tercera puerta en el pasillo es el baño, le pediré a Konan que te preste algo de ropa.-la chica no respondo nada solo se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde Itachi le había dicho, este salió tras de ella para ir donde Konan.

-Estare cuidándote afuera del baño-le dijo y doblo hacia el otro lado buscando a la peliazul.

Cuando entro al baño se sorprendió al ver lo espacioso que era, todo estaba cubierto de cerámica blanca y negra tenia ducha y una tina, lavamanos y un WC.

-Para ser malvados tienen todo bien organizado y limpio-poco a poco fue desprendiéndose de sus ropas,estaban llenas de polvos y con algunas manchas de sangre lo que le hizo recordar a todos sus compañeros,quizás ellos estaban peor que ella.

-_Espero que estén bien chicos_- pensó mientras se hundía en la bañera, por primera vez en todo el dia se sentía relajada y en calma, por un momento olvido en el lugar donde se encontraba y empezó a pensar en las cosas que la hacían feliz, la aldea, su padre, sus amigos, su novio y los momentos hermosos que había pasado con Itachi… un momento ¿ porque volvia a pensar en el?

-Tonta tonta tonta Ino deja de pensar en el-se recriminaba-aunque no puedo negar que esta mucho mas sexy que antes-se sonrojo-los brazos y la espalda le crecieron y …- se tapo la cara avergonzada de todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento-Ya Ino detente tienes que pensar fríamente, el te traiciono y eso es lo único que importa ahora.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88- 8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

-Hey Konan acompañame afuera-dijo tomandola del brazo y caminando lejos de ahí acto que no le gusto para nada a Pein.

-Que quieres Uchiha?

-Necesito que le pases algo de ropa a Ino.

-Crees que mi ropa le quede bien?

-Estoy seguro, conozco tu cuerpo y el de ella.

-No hables de eso prometimos jamás volverlo a mencionar.

-Hmp ya cálmate estamos solos-dijo despreocupado.

-Vamos a mi habitación creo que tengo algo que te puede servir.

-Hmp ok.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88- 8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Luego de casi 25 minutos la rubia decidió que ya era tiempo de salir de aquella tina durante todo el tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenía que aprovechar de buena manera su estadía aquí, ellos no serian los únicos en sacarle información, sino que ella haría lo mismo, recopilaría toda la información que pudiera sobre esa organización.

-Bien Ino es hora de salir-se dijo así misma pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle-Oh dios mío no traje toalla!

No recordaba haber estado en alguna situacion mas incomoda que esa, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia toalla lo primero que pensó fue en Itachi , el dijo que estaría ahí y ahora era el momento de comprobarlo. Basto solo un grito para oír respuesta inmediata del otro lado, trato de taparse con lo que pudo pero aun así esos segundos se le hicieron eternos y realmente incómodos.

-Etto… I-Itachi gracias-dijo unos segundos antes de que el chico saliera con la cara completamente roja y con algo molestándole entre las piernas.

-Hm no hay de que.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88- 8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a ser tan incomodo volver a verla así? La cara aun le ardía se sentía como la primera vez que la vio así, desnuda tal como dios la mando al mundo.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto como alguien lo observaba detenidamente, examinando todos sus movimientos y expresiones como tratando de averiguar algo hasta que sierto personaje hizo que saltara de su escondite.

-¿Estas espiando a alguien Deidara?-dijo Kisame con voz de ultratumba haciendo que el rubio saltara del susto dejando a la vista su lugar de al escuchar el pequeño grito que dio Deidara fue donde sus compañeros.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías escondido ahí Deidara ? ¬¬ -pregunto Itachi aunque sabia perfectamente cual era la respuesta.- ¿Aun no te queda claro que ella me pertenece?

-Hablas como si la conocieras de toda la vida ¿escondes algo Uchiha?-pregunto desafiante el rubio.

-Nada que a ti te interese saber, lo único que tienes que tener claro esque si llegas a tocarle tan solo un pelo hare que te tragues toda esa mierda de arcilla que tienes.- no dijo nada mas ya que sintió que la puerta del baño se abría y tenia que escoltar a la rubia.

-Valla valla Deidara te dejaron calladito jaajaja-se burlaba Kisame .

-Hmp vamos a ver quien rie al ultimo-sonrio de medio lado el chico de coleta, esto ya era la guerra.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88- 8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaas :D volvi despues de muuuuchos siglos ausentes u.u lo se lo se no tengo excusa :C tenia este cap guardado hace tiempo solo que me faltaba el final asi que espero que les guste n.n

Gracias a las personitas que dejaron sus reviews y a las que aun siguen la historia a pesar de mis demoras eternas :C perdooooooooooooooooon no volverá a pasar :CC

**Sigan dejando sus reviews para ver que es lo que piensan y tratar de mejorar esta historia n.n**

Chaito :D


End file.
